Children of the Fire Dragon (Rewrite)
by Death Dragon Emperor
Summary: What if Natsu had a step-sister? What if Natsu knew more magic then he let on? And what if he were to be smart? I made Natsu smarter and have a sister (And obviously more overpowered). Expect a harem in later chapters. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, only my OC's. (Rewrite of original story) (Possible light incest)
1. The True Salamanders

This is my first story so don't judge too harshly.

My story was beta read by Reaper Dragon King.

Updates may vary depending on when I have time.

Thank you for reading and enjoy.

"Telepathic communication/thought"

"Verbal communication"

Chapter 1

"How long until we reach the last place he was sighted," A young man with spiky pink hair, a white scaly scarf, and wearing a red cloak asked while looking at the young woman sitting across from him.

"I believe we will be arriving in Hargeon port soon," A young woman with long pink hair that reached midway down her back said in response.

"Let's hope we actually find him this time and it's not just another poser." He said.

"We will find you, Igneel." They both said while looking out the window of the train before it pulled away from the station When they both suddenly turned green and slung their heads out the window, ruining their serious moment.

As the train pulled into Hargion port station two pink-haired mages slowly staggered off and once they made it a few feet onto the platform they both collapsed and began kissing the ground saying in unison, "Sweet, sweet solid ground." as the rest of the station goers looked at them like they were insane.

"Natsu," The pink-haired woman said, "We are walking everywhere from now on, right?"

"Yes," he agreed, "If I ever have to lay eyes on a train again I'll wipe it off the face of Earthland."

Natsu has black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold-trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. A gold-trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle. White knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties. Black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf.

The girl had a similar outfit and appearance. She had long hair just not as spikey, and instead of a scale pattern scarf, she has an arm sleeve that wrapped around between her thumb and index finger. She had bandages wrapped around her chest hiding her ample bust.

Then they got up and began stumbling down the stairs leading into town. Once they reached the center of town they heard several girls rushing toward town square screaming "Salamander is in town."

"Which one?" another said.

"The guy," they responded.

"Ahhhhhh!" They all screamed in excitement.

"Mynami," Natsu said, "Do you think we should check it out."

"We should." She said as they both started walking.

When they arrived in the center of town they saw a crowd of girls screaming and cheering. As the two mages worked their way to the center they saw a man with the girls surrounding him. He had blue hair and a tattoo above his right eyebrow. He wore a purple cape with strange symbols about shoulder height. He had red striped pants and a white button-down shirt.

"You ladies are all so sweet," The man said.

Natsu walked up to the man grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the crowd. He threw him against a wall throwing him against a wall still holding him by the collar.

"Who the hell are you and why are you using that name!?" Natsu screamed.

"Why I'm salamander," The man stated. "Surely you've heard of me before."

Natsu dropped him and began walking away sighing with his sister in tow. Then out of nowhere, he was tackled by a mob of angry fangirls.

"That's rude he's a great wizard..." they screamed.

"Natsu!" Mynami screamed as she began tearing fangirls off of him.

"Girls, girls," the man said as he was standing up, "I think that's enough we don't want to kill him now do we."

Natsu then stood and shoved the last girl who was still trying to punch him.

"Let's get out of her there's no point in beating this guy up for what he's doing," Mynami said trying to pull her brother away.

"I know but..." he said indignantly.

"No buts, Let's just go get some lunch." She said.

"Hey how about I take you to lunch to thank you for helping me." A young girl said, "that jerk had me under his spell until you came and broke it."

When they arrived at the cafe they got a table and sat down.

When they did they all ordered drinks as the girl began to introduce herself.

"I'm Lucy," she said "Thanks again for breaking that guy's spell. Who knew the salamanders stooped so low as to use charm spells."

Natsu began to growl beneath his breath with a scowl pointed in her direction. Mynami then gave him a side glare and he turned his back to them.

"Sorry about him," Mynami explained, "you see, we're friends with the Salamander twins and he's very protective over his friends, but also that wasn't one of them, he was just using his alias."

"I thought so," Lucy said. "So why are you two in town?"

"Oh well first I'm Mynami, and this one sitting next to me is my dimwitted Step-Brother, Natsu," She said.

"Hey," he said indignantly.

"We're in town to actually look for that guy who had the charm spell over you. We thought he was someone else though. We're looking for our father Igneel." She then continued, ``You haven't seen any fire breathing dragons around here recently have you?"

"Wait so are you saying..." Lucy asked cautiously.

"Yes, we are looking for a dragon," Natsu said reluctantly.

"And before you ask we can't tell you why," Mynami said while Lucy was processing what they just said.

"Wait what?!" Lucy exclaimed. "I thought they were all extinct."

"Not yet there are still a few of them left," Mynami.

"Well, still it's unbelievable," Lucy responded still dumbfounded.

"Why are you in town Lucy," Mynami asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh well, I was just passing through town on my way to magnolia to join the guild there," She said excitedly, "You see I'm a wizard. I should probably explain what a guild is."

"You don't need to explain we already know," Natsu said as Mynami scoffed smacking her brother at his rudeness.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He thought. Natsu and Mynami are well versed in many magics including telepathy.

"You know exactly what it was for, we can't let her know who we really are." she thought back.

"Why are we even hiding our identities? It's not like she's much of a threat." He responded.

"Well all I ask is you don't show off the magic Igneel taught us, I want to wait until the time is right." She thought as Natsu sighed.

"Oh we were planning on going there after this, in fact, we have a lot of good friends in the guild there maybe we can go together," she said coming out of their internal conversation.

"Sounds like fun," Lucy responded, "I was planning on heading out tomorrow but maybe we should leave today."

"Sounds good, the sooner the better," Mynami responded as Natsu sighed.

They then ate continuing to talk about the ensuing train ride, then paid as they realized it was almost nightfall and left immediately heading for the train station.

"Hey isn't that the guy calling himself salamander?" Lucy asked as they watched a man flying overhead on top of a cloud of purple flame magic.

"Oh no," Mynami said as Natsu began running off "Let's continue onto the guild He will catch up with us eventually."

"What?" She asked as mynami turned Lucy around toward the station.

"We will buy the tickets and if he's not done by the time the train leaves then he'll meet us back at the guild" She said still pushing Lucy down the street.

Moments after the train left the station...

[Explosion]

A Man flew through a building in the port with another engulfed in flame followed in hot pursuit. Natsu was destroying the yacht that the fake salamander was having his party on. He had caused it to move all the way from the edge of the marina back to the port and caused it to fly onshore.

He emerged from the building with the man draped over his shoulder.

"I guess Mynami and that girl started on their way back to the guild. I should probably make my way back there myself." He said as he began to walk towards the edge of town. "And you're coming with me, you bastard."

Later on the Train

As the train was on approach to Magnolia station Lucy decided to ask the two pink-haired twins "So how do you know Fairy Tail?!"Lucy asked.

"Explain later, try not to lose lunch now," Mynami responded trying not to get sick.

They then sat there until they got to Magnolia.

The train pulled into the Magnolia station. Lucy stepped off the train as the two sick twins stumbling out behind her. "Why are you like this?" Lucy asked.

"Me and my brother both have horrible motion sickness whenever we ride on any sort of transportation, such as trains," Mynami responded finally standing after their torture faded.

"Doesn't that get annoying, nevermind doesn't matter?" Lucy said turning toward magnolia. "I can see the guildhall from here, let's get going."

"Let's hurry up and get back to the guild and explain what had happened in the town of Hargeon to the guild master," Mynami said before they walked down the street to the guildhall.

When they reached the end of the block they stood before the guildhall. It was a tall three-story building with a sign with the guild mark on the roof that also had the name of the guild right above the door.

Right before they entered however...

"Mynami!" A boy exclaimed before jumping up and hugging her.

"Hey, Romeo. How have you been? It's good to see you." She said "Where's your dad at? I need to talk to him."

"Well that's the problem, he went on a job at to hunt Vulcans and should have returned home 3 days after he left." He said sobbing once more, "but he's been gone for over a week now. I was just at the guild trying to get someone to go save him but the master wouldn't have it."

"Greeeeeeat he got himself into trouble again didn't he, we'll go get him." Mynami responded.

"You will!" Romeo exclaimed, "Thank you."

"No problem." Mynami sighed, "We should be back either before sunset if we're lucky, or early tomorrow morning, so just wait a little longer." Then she turned to Lucy and said: "Looks like I got to go help one of the guild members again. Sorry, you can go on ahead if you want, but I have to do this before my brother returns."

"Nah, I don't want to feel awkward in there by myself without knowing anyone in the guild."

So off they went walking past all the stalls in the streets and out of town.

"Mt. Hakobe isn't that far so we should be able to find Macao and get back to Magnolia before too long" Mynami explained.

An hour went by as they walked to . "Why is it so cold here in the middle of summer!?" Lucy said surprised as well as annoyed. "Oh wait, I have an idea." She said while grabbing one of her silver summoning keys.

"Summon the spirit of the clock, Horologium," she said while summoning a giant grandfather clock with a face on well...his face, legs, as well as arms.

Once it appeared Mynami turned around and Lucy was gone. Then they looked inside the clock and saw Lucy sitting tangled in a blanket trying to say something.

"What was that I can't hear you from in there," Mynami said.

"I'm staying in here and not coming out.' She says angrily." Horologium said.

[Crash]

A large Ape looking monster came crashing down the mountain.

"A Vulcan," Mynami shouted. "It should be him."

Mynami then ran up to the Vulcan and punched him in the bottom of the chin sending the Vulcan flying straight up into the air. It then came crashing down hard becoming unconscious. Then the Vulcan began to glow a bright white light suddenly transforming into a man with light blue hair. His clothes were torn up and he was badly injured.

"I knew it," Mynami said, "The Vulcan used possession on Macao. Oh well, better get him back to the guild."

"Sounds good," Lucy responded, "and we can tell Romeo his father will be okay."

"N-n-Natsu is that you?" Macao asked groggily.

"No, actually for once it's me," Mynami said in response, "Your an idiot, how many of those things did you take down before you were taken over?"

"I beat nineteen of those Vulcans, but the twentieth was the one that took me over, it was the one that beat me." He said sadly.

"Well, next time don't try to take on too hard of a mission next time Macao," Mynami said well he laughed. "We should probably get you back to the guildhall before Gramps starts actually worrying ."

"Wait for a minute whos Gramps' she asks curiously," Horologium says as Mynami smacked him upside the head.

"Damn," Mynami said, "Oh well you were bound to find out sooner when we got there anyway."

"Find out what' She asks again," Horologium said.

"Yeah, we weren't completely honest with you." Mynami explained, "My brother and I are members of Fairy Tail too."

Horologium then suddenly vanished and a chattering Lucy exclaimed: "What!?"

"Yeah sorry about that," she continued.

"So you really do have friends in Fairy Tail," Lucy said.

"Yep," Mynami exclaimed.

They then started down the mountain, and eventually, they made it back to Magnolia. Once they did they all made their way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. On their way there they made a detour to Macao's house where Romeo was waiting for them to return. He was about to lose hope when …

"Hey, Romeo!" Mynami exclaimed.

"Dad!" Romeo exclaimed as he jumped into Macoa's arms. "I was so worried about you Dad."

"I'm sorry, I know I worried about you, but..." Macao continued, "Next time those kids bully you, ask them, 'Can your Dad slay nineteen monsters on their own cause mine can."

"Okay," Romeo said, drying his tears.

Then Mynami and Lucy turned and started walking towards the guild when…

"Mynami, Thank you!" Romeo shouted.

"No problem kid." Mynami waved as she turned around.

"You know I was there two." Lucy thought to herself.

Thank you for reading

Please rate and review

I hope you enjoyed and you will continue reading


	2. Dragons Fury

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you to everyone who gave my first chapter a read through. If anyone has any critiques please tell me in the comments it will help me improve future chapters and the story in general.**

**I apologize for not updating frequently. School life is hard.**

**There is a poll up on my profile right now so go and check that out to help me improve the story.**

**Thank you again and enjoy my next chapter.**

"Well, that was a good walk," Mynami said casually.

"_That was a walk for her_," Lucy thought, "_I can't tell if these guys are strong, crazy, or both_."

"Hey, Lucy, are you ready to officially enter the guild?" Mynami asked, ending Lucy's internal dialogue. "Sorry it took so long, we know you were looking forward to joining." Mynami continued.

"Nah, it's fine, we were helping people, that's the job of all members of any guild," Lucy said while they both smiled.

They then slowly turned around as they opened the doors to the guildhall when all of a sudden…

**[Explosion]**

"Great," Mynami said with a sigh. "Lucy stay close and stay down." she continued before pushing the doors open and walking off to the right.

"_What is she talking about?_" Lucy thought worried.

"Lucy when we get inside follow me so you won't get hurt," Mynami said with a kind yet worried smile as if she knew something bad was going to happen.

Lucy nodded.

Mynami and Lucy crept around the outside and made their way over to a bar where a beautiful woman with silver-blonde hair was trying to avoid being dragged into the fight. "Hey, Mira holding down the fort I see," Mynami asked the girl while sitting down at the bar.

"Yeah, this fight has lasted about ten minutes now and probably won't last another five." She responded while ducking to avoid getting hit by a flying mug.

"Wait so you're Mirajane?! The Mirajane?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who's this, is she a friend of yours?" Mira asked Mynami curiously.

"This is Lucy, we found her in Hargeon and she wants to join the guild."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said with a powerful look of glee.

"Nice to meet you too. So you want to join the guild? Well, the master is a little busy at the moment so how..." she was cut off as a booming voice began to shout through the guildhall.

"What is this nonsense?!" A large figure cloaked in shadow began. "Stop this at once!" He continued as the brawl dispersed all a Sept for Natsu.

"Never mind, there he is now." she finished

"Looks like I won this round! Who's the man!?" Elfman exclaimed as the giant's foot crashed down flattening him like a pancake.

"Well hello, master. Good to see you're doing well." Mynami stated with a smile.

"That's the master?!" Lucy exclaimed as the giant turned to her.

"Seems we have a new recruit." He boomed.

"Uh! Aye, sir!" Lucy exclaimed as he started shrinking and became more invisible. "Wait he's tiny?!" she exclaimed again.

"You say "Aye sir" just like a few of our other members," The master said.

A short man with a bushy, white mustache, he wore an orange jacket with a white t-shirt with the fairy tale insignia printed on it underneath, and on his head, he wore an orange and blue striped jesters hat.

"Size doesn't really matter when it comes to magic," Mira said to Lucy. "Master Makarov, this is Lucy, she would like to join the guild," Mira stated.

"It would be a pleasure to have you aboard." Master Makarov said with a smile as he jumped to the banister of the second floor not before hitting his head and then climbing up with a sigh. "This is unacceptable!"

"Will you look at this pile of complaints the Magic council sent me this time." He starts ranting as the guild becomes silent. "Are you brats nut's all you do is make the higher-ups mad at me," All the guild members present lower their heads in guilt as he begins to have tick marks sprout from his heads, "However," He continues as they all look up, "I say to heck with the council!" He states while he sets the large stack of complaints in his hand aflame. Mynami was resisting the urge to jump up and devour the flame. "Power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right. Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power; it is a talent that can only work when the flow of energy inside of us and in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in. because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one." As he finishes with Fairy Tail's sign and the rest of the guild cheers and raises their hands at the end of his speech in agreement and pride.

A few moments after everyone calmed down and began to clean up the guild Mirajane asked Lucy "Where would you like your guild mark?"

"Hm, how about on the back of my hand." She said.

"Sounds good," Mira responds as she stamps the guild mark onto the back of Lucy's left hand, "There you go."

"Wow, thanks. Now I'm part of an official guild and it's the number one guild!" She exclaimed with a massive smile. She then decided to run up to Natsu and Mynami, "Hey Mynami look I joined the guild."

"It's good to have ya, Lucy," Mynami said with a smile.

Moments later the guild door burst open with a cloaked figure being thrown into the front of the bar right next to where Lucy was sitting. "KYAH!" Lucy shouts as she sees the figure begin to sit in a pool of its own blood. The figure then shifts enough so that everyone could see his face and his exposed front causing all present to look at the door in fear. The figure then says "You're a monster, how could they let someone like you join a guild?" Everyone then heard footsteps coming towards the door and then everyone heard Natsu's voice "What's the matter Bora the Prominence are you finally regretting your actions." he walked into the guild with all eyes on him not even worrying about the pool of blood that is growing ever larger. They then took in the severity of what he had done. They looked at his face and all they could barely notice was his evil smile. The blood-red, dragon slit pupils were of little importance to them. They then moved down to his arms. He had streams of blood that was not his own dripping down his left arm while his right had a strange flame in its grasp. Nobody but Mynami knew it didn't belong to him. He walked by all his guildmates ignoring all of them. He then turned to someone on the second story of the hall, The guild Master, Makarov. He started "Natsu, why are you treating this man with such disdain?"

Natsu then retorted "I am only teaching Bora the lesson he deserves." he then began walking towards the beaten man with even greater blood lust. Then Gray got in his way. He had already stripped his boxers before Natsu came inside the guildhall.

"Well, what exactly gives you the right to teach that lesson!" Gray exclaimed.

Natsu glared at Gray before saying "Because he pissed me off."

"Everyone pisses you off!" Mynami butted in.

Natsu then shot her a glare and then Gray said: "So he pissed you off and that gives you the right to beat him within an inch of his life?!"

"That is enough!" Makarov shouted, "Natsu leave him alone! Jet, Droy, take this man to Porlyusica! Then someone comes over and clean up this mess." Jet and Droy then walked out of the crowd and dragged Bora out of the guildhall as another guild member came over with a mop and bucket and began cleaning up the blood puddle caused by the enraged Natsu.

"Natsu what absurd reason do you have for nearly killing that poor man." Master Mokarov asked frustrated.

"He was a slaver who used the name of our guild to kidnap unsuspecting people. He promised them a place in the guild if they came to a party he held on his boat. He then proceeded to drug them and chain them in the cargo hold. I found several dozen women chained to the walls. They were beaten, bruised, and bloodied. I just gave him a bit of what he had done to hundreds if not thousands of people before auctioning them off to the highest bidder." He replied. "I not only taught him a lesson but I saved several dozen people from being put through more hell than any of us could ever imagine."

"Well, at least you did some good while causing all that pain. Surely there were other slavers working with him, what did you do with them?" Mynami asked.

"I tied them up and left them for the army since they were already on their way there. But since bora was the ringleader I thought he deserved a worse punishment." He said with an evil grin.

"Well, at least it's over and done with, though there will be repercussions for this," Makarov stated.

"Yeah, I know gramps," Natsu responded. "Is Erza around by any chance?" He then asked.

"No, she's still on a quest right now and won't return until tomorrow," Makarov answered

"Too bad, I needed to talk to her." He responded after sighing

He then began to walk towards the door. As the door closed behind him everyone began to return to their usual antics. Mira then asked Mynami "What do you think that was about? I mean obviously, he didn't like the fact that he was a slaver but Natsu has met people far worse than slavers. Why do you think He got so angry?"

"I'm not sure but it might not be a bad idea if I go and talk to him." She responded before standing and heading for the door.

She made her way through the center of town before heading towards the woods where she and Natsu would play as kids. They had just joined the guild and hadn't learned to trust anyone there yet. Their father had always taught them to be cautious around new people. She then came across a clearing where there was a small dome of dry grass and sticks with a gravestone directly across from the entrance to the dome. The stone had the Fairy Tail insignia on it. This place brought back a lot of memories for Mynami, both happy and sad. She then looked across from the grave where she saw Natsu staring off towards the sunset. She then walked up next to him.

Before she got the chance to say anything Natsu spoke up, "There was a girl in the cargo hold that looked just like her. They could have been twins."

"Listen Natsu I know you still miss them but you need to realize that it wasn't your fault and no one thinks it was your fault. Everyone loved them and we all wish they were still here but no amount of grieving will bring them back to us." She responded.

After hearing this he turned and began walking toward the trees behind them and disappeared into the underbrush.

As the sun began to disappear behind the mountains Mynami turned and looked at the grave with tears in her eyes and the past and she saw a smaller grave again with the Fairy Tail insignia on it laying in the doorway of the little house. She then broke down crying at the sight of her childhood friends. As she cried she quietly sobbed "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


End file.
